


Ask Her Out

by MarvelsDC22



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex finds it all cute, F/F, Kara is oblivious, reader is shy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 16:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21165041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelsDC22/pseuds/MarvelsDC22
Summary: You're an agent in training at the DEO, you're shy and don't really talk or interact unless spoken to, then comes along Kara and you're all over the place, what happens next?





	Ask Her Out

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr MarvelsDC22 :)

You had become an agent in training at the DEO shortly after you graduated from school, you were a very shy person and tended to hide in the shadows when you could, you usually tended to stay behind the scenes when it came to missions, but that all seemed to change when you had met Kara.

You were working out with your group with Alex being in charge of the training that day and she had told you guys to partner up, which left you to be on your own so you just kinda stood there without saying anything and Alex was about to offer to work with you when you felt a hand on your shoulder, so you turned around, E/C locking with bright blues and you felt your face start to burn “Hey, need a partner?” She asked, smiling at you and her a little sweaty from starting her own workout, her having come over when she realized you were alone “Oh… Uh, sure” you said softly, looking at her then looking at Alex who mouthed a ‘thank you’ to Kara before she instructed you guys in how to spar with one another, you ending up falling on your ass several times since while Kara was trying to hold back, you just weren’t used to hand-to-hand with you usually being behind a computer but Alex wanted everyone to learn “Sorry” Kara chuckled, offering you a hand up which you took once again with a laugh “It’s okay, I suck at this” you laughed, dusting yourself off after you were once again standing “You’ll learn, don’t worry” Kara said, smiling at you and the two of you looking over at Alex when she spoke up “Hit the showers, you guys did good today” she said, looking at all of you guys and you nodded before looking at Kara “Thanks again, I’ll see you around” you said, giving her a smile before you headed off.

The next time the two of you meet is when you’re forced into the field during an alien attack, you didn’t argue though since that would mean facing Alex and you didn’t want to do that “Y/N, you doing okay there?” Alex asked through the coms, you having been the only one that hasn’t spoken in the coms “Yeah” you replied, trying to keep yourself hidden as you tried to do what you could to assist in the mission “Kara, where are you located?” Alex asked, looking at what cameras they had visuals of and seeing you kind of tucked into a corner “Can you get to Y/N? I think she’s nervous and doesn’t know what to do” Alex said, kind of regretting forcing you into the field but you had to learn and this was an easy mission so it wasn’t like she was throwing you into a dangerous one “Got it” Kara said before she took off to search for you “Hey” she said when she found you, kneeling down beside you in your corner “Hey” you said, looking at her and the two of you staring at one another for a moment before she offered you a hand up “Come on, lets finish this mission” she said, smiling at you which caused you to smile “Yeah” you said, standing up with her help and finishing the mission, all the while talking when you could and smiling at one another.

A few days after that, you were getting ready for your training session “Y/N” Kara called, smiling at you as she entered the locker room, you turning to look at her “Hey, what’s up?” You asked, smiling at her and glancing around when people looked at you since they weren’t used to you being able to just casually talk “You’ll be training with me today” Kara said, smiling at you and blushing slightly when her eyes dropped a bit and saw you in your sports bra and shorts “Really? Cool! I’ll be out shortly!” You said, grinning at her and raising an eyebrow when you saw her blushing which made you look down at yourself and blush as well before you quickly tugged on a shirt “S-See you there” Kara said, clearing her throat before turning on her heel and leaving the locker room and leaving you a blushing mess.

When you got out into the gym, you saw everyone already sparring so you made your way over to Kara “Ready?” Kara asked, smiling at you which you returned before nodding, the two of you getting into stance before Alex came over and told you to begin, the two of you lasting for a while before she once again knocked you onto your ass “I thought I had you this time” you whined, looking up at her and making her laugh “One day, Y/N” she said, smiling at you and helping you up while Alex smiled at the interaction before going to the next group.

A few nights later, there was a party that the DEO was hosting after a victory against some aliens that had invaded and you weren’t able to say no when Kara asked you to come, so here you were in your F/C dress, standing in the corner and watching as everyone interacted, a few of your team members coming up every so often to try to hold a conversation with you but when you just gave them simple answers they gave up on trying, so you stood there silently taking small sips of your drink until you felt a tap on your shoulder “You look gorgeous, Y/N” Kara said, smiling at you and watching as you blushed “Thank you… You look amazing as usual” you said, blushing even more after you said it since you were never that bold “You’re cute” Kara chuckled, lightly patting your back while you kind of seemed to shrink in a bit since you figured that was a friendly gesture, the two of you falling into conversation until Alex came up and pulled Kara away to talk to her “She likes you, she never acts that way! It’s cute!” Alex said, looking at Kara and glancing at you as you went back to your quiet self “She’s just being friendly” Kara said, waving it off as she looked over at you and smiled when you smiled at her “Kara, she only acts like that when you’re around… You saw how she was before you first came up to her” Alex said, looking at Kara who blushed and bit her lip “Ask her out” Alex said, giving Kara a small push and causing her to stutter a bit “What? Alex! She doesn’t like me” Kara said, looking at Alex and trying to hold her ground “Just ask her out! She obviously likes you!” Alex said, looking at Kara and watching her sigh before giving in “Fine, but if she says no, I’m blaming you” Kara said before she turned around and headed towards you, leaving Alex to chuckle and watch it happen.

You looked up from your drink when you heard Kara walk up to you again “Hey, what did Alex want?” You asked, smiling at her, only for it to fall when you saw her nervously messing with her hands “You okay?” You asked, placing a hand on her arm which seemed to break her from her trance and look at you “Go out with me?” she blurted out, looking at you and blushing before averting her gaze when you stood there wide eyed “I’m sorry, you probably don’t like girls that way, let alone me-“ Kara rambled, looking anywhere but you before you stopped her by placing a finger on her lips “Kara” you said, looking at her and releasing a small chuckle “Of course I’ll go out with you” you said, smiling at her and your smile growing when her face lit up and a grin appeared on her face before she pulled you into a hug, lifting you up slightly and spinning you around, causing you to release a laugh that got some people’s attention, especially Alex’s who smiled at the interaction “Yes!” Kara said, setting you down and grinning at you, you laughing before taking her hand and leading her out to the dancefloor with a grin on your face that seemed to match Kara’s as you wrapped your arms around her neck and lost yourself in the song.


End file.
